Make You Feel Wanted
by ifly123
Summary: Guinevere has had a... rough life... to say the least. When her life finally breaks, one person lifts her off the ground. When she if finally living with a smile, she is reminded that above all else she is wanted.


Hi friends:) This is a little story inspired by Hunter Hayes' "Wanted". It's a great song! This is the direction it took me. I hope you enjoy! PS I know it's not my normal style, but please tell me what you think! Thank you!

* * *

She hurt everywhere. Her body ached from yesterdays... _events. _She mentally slapped herself together. She had never wanted to cry more. But here was not the place and now was not the time. She had put up with this for too long. Too many people knew. She had to do something. But…how? She walked home only waiting for whatever would happen when she walked through the door.

She took deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then she squared her shoulders and entered the house. She opened the door and saw the man she called father sitting in the only chair they had. He looked up at her. He only scowled.

"Where have you been?" He asked standing.

"I have been with the lady Morgana." She looked down. "I had to get some medicine for her from Gaius." He walked closer to her. She looked up.

"Is that so?" He looked at her deep in the eyes. His eyes were dark with hatred of what he saw.

"Yes." She stumbled out. Without warning his hand made contact with her jaw. She stumbled back not even putting her hand on her face. But she was feeling a tear come to her eye.

"I don't believe you." He walked closer to her. "I think you're lying to me." He looked at her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. But she remained unmoved.

"Why would I see the need to lie to you?" She asked him. Pleading with him to understand what she was saying. Once again his hand made contact. This time she fell to the ground. His foot went into her abdomen. Causing her bring her knees close to her chest in pain.

She closed her eyes breathing through the pain. She opened her eyes and he crouched down to look at her.

"Next time, I will not be merciful." With that he stood and went to his bed, the only bed in the house. That is since he had burned hers when he didn't feel like getting fire wood.

After she had built enough strength, she lifted herself off the ground. She crawled to the back room where she had a blanket and pillow hidden. There, she cried bitter, hot tears of anger and hurt. She longed to tell someone. She had confided in Merlin and Gaius. They had kept a close eye on her. But they knew that her injuries were worse every passing day. They really didn't know what to do for her. Arthur was worried. He had noticed something wrong, but he couldn't tell what was happening. Merlin had advised her to tell him… but she couldn't. She finally lured herself to sleep. Dreaming of a day when she would be free.

The next morning she rose and dressed trying to ignore the large bruise on her abdomen and the soreness of her jaw. She walked to work. Slowly she started making her way to the castle. She looked down at her hand and saw that she had received a cut when she fell. She closed her eyes. She was drawn from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Merlin stood in front of her, sadness in his eyes.

"You need to tell Arthur." That's all he said. He took her hand and dragged her to the prince's chamber where he was sitting reading documents. Merlin pulled her in behind him and closed the door.

"Arthur," The prince looked up. He stood when he saw Gwen. His smiled faded when he saw her expression.

"She needs to tell you something." Then Merlin left, leaving them in privacy.

Arthur walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't lifted her head yet, and her left hand covered the cut on her right.

"Guinevere." He said tenderly. She looked up at him and couldn't help but cry. She closed her eyes and sobbed. He didn't really understand what was happening. But he did know what to do. He instinctively put his arms around her. She cried into him for a long time.

When she pulled away he noticed the redness of her jaw. He also noticed the cut on her hand. He sat her in a chair and sat across from her. She looked down at her hands.

"What happened?" he asked. Seriously.

"My father," she choked. "He..." a tear slipped down her cheek. "He hits me." Arthur sat in aw as he listened to the story. She started from when she was six and her mother died. She told him how her father had beat her every night since then... Except when he was gone in his journeys. Then she was free.

"I am so sorry." he said sadly. She looked up at him.

"He tells me he hates me. That he wished I had never come. That I was the reason my mother left." he shook his head.

"You and I know thats not true." He looked at her. "Just forget about what he said. He doesn't see you." he smiled. "I see you. I want to make you feel wanted." For the first time in why seabed like years, Gwen smiled.

That night, Arthur held her hand ad walked her home. He stayed outside and moved closer to he house, even though she told him to leave.

"Another late night?" the man asked.

"I come home at the same time every night." she said plainly.

"Do not question me." he said gruffly. Then he heard it. The most awful sound that had ever reached his ears. A slap. One that made his ears ring.

"I told you before. Watch what you do. Now go to bed." He then heard a little sob and a dress shuffling. He walked back to the castle. He was convinced that he would get that man executed. No matter what.

As Gwen walked the palace the next day, Merlin talked with her. Asking if she was ok. If course she told him what happened. An he of course was angry. She had calmed him down. But the day was short. Too short. Once again she was on her way home.

When she entered the house she could sense that something was wrong. She had come home at the same time as the day before. It was after dark and it was cold.

She took off her heavy cloak and went to dress for bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep she was awaken by someone screaming her name.

"Gwen!" he was angry. She ran out from the corner.

"yes?"

He didn't even reply he just thrusted his fist into her face. She landed on the ground with a thud. She put her hand over her eye. He kicked her in the shoulder, he connected with her ribcage. Then he hit her stomach. He did it over and over and over again. Finally he was so exhausted that he fell into bed. Leaving a barely conscious Gwen on the ground in a heap of bruised flesh. She heard him snoring and knew that he was asleep. She lift herself off the ground she found her cloak and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She was crying and running. She finally made it to the castle. She ran through the well known halls until she found the door and knocked quickly. She knew that the person inside would be awake.

After what seemed like hours she was pulled into the arms of the man she loved. He saw her appearance and almost cried himself. She told him what happened. And he broke a little inside.

Merlin was still in the room and Arthur sent him for Morgana. She brought a new night dress and Merlin brought a basin. Morgana, having just found out the extent of the problem was hurt and angry. She helped Gwen clean up and change.

The four sat and talked over the plan. They would keep Gwen hidden, and arrest her father. Then she would be free. Merlin and Morgana dismissed themselves. Arthur tucked Gwen into bed and changed his clothes. That night, he held her close.

"You are wanted. It doesn't matter what he says. I love you." he said, kissing her gently.

"I love you." she said, moving closer to him.

The next morning, the plan went into effect. The man was brought before the king and condemned to death. While he sat in a cell waiting his execution, Guinevere was proposed to. She was now known as lady Guinevere.

It had been three weeks since she was betrothed and titled. Seven weeks since her father had been put in jail. She eventually built the courage go see him. A she made her way to his cell, she was surround by those who would protect her.

As she approached the gate, she got close enough to see but far enough to be safe.

"Thomas." she said boldly.

"What is it you want servant?" he sneered.

"I am no servant." she looked at him.

He smiled evilly. "Than what are you?"

It was her turn to smile. "the future queen of Camelot. And I seek an apology for your actions."

He stood and walked closer to the door. "When..." he was dumbstruck.

"While you were too busy hating me. While you were too busy beating me. I was living my life, or trying too. I found love in a hopeless time in my life. I found happiness even when I shouldn't have." she was angry. Tears of hurt ran down her face.

"lies! Who would ever want you? Must be a scumbag or a-"

"I am the crowned prince of Camelot and the high knight of the knights of the realm." Arthur interrupted. He put his arm around Gwen's waist and held her close.

"If your not going to say anything importance. Goodbye." with that Gwen left, with Arthur close behind. But before he went up the stairs he turned back. "and she is wanted." then he left.

Tom was killed a death suitable for his kind and Gwen was made free. She was at peace.

*three years later*

A woman lay silently. A smile spread across her face. Her husband lay next to her. Looking at her, noticing how a small scar under the right side of her chin was still fading. He leaned over to kiss it gently. Her smile shrunk as she remembered her past.

"You'll always be wanted." Arthur said into Gwen's ear. She turned to him and snuggled deeper.

She felt wanted. She felt loved. She was queen now, and she made everyone feel wanted and loved. She felt unexplainable joy.

Her husband put his warm hand on her swollen abdomen. Touching her warm skin as he felt their child moving.

Although she was still small, the child could be felt. She smiled at her husband. He made her feel wanted.

* * *

Thanks for reading:D


End file.
